Here without you baby
by SapphieChan
Summary: A song fic about Sasuke leaving Naruto but he just can forget the blonds face. past Sasunaru Present implied Sasunaru. Give it a try and please R


There was a loud smack and I watch him fall to the ground everything felt as if was going in slow motion.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same _

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

It's been more than a year since I have seen him and I wonder how he's doing.

I lied that day when I left saying that I didn't care any more, and there are more from before.

As I left I travelled miles and miles away from him.

But I can just not forget his innocent and childish face.

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still on my mind_

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time_

Your not here with me and it crushes my heart, but you are always there in my head never going to go away.

Everyday more and more agony comes to heart when I think about you.

And you even haunt me in my dreams making me wish I never left you.

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still with me in my dreams _

_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

Your not here as I wish you were I'm sorry about that day.

You still come to me in my dream all the time.

And in my head you are here with me and this night belongs to the both of us like so many time before in the past.

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

But the further I go the more the miles keep adding on.

As everyone I meet and see are saying hello to one another and sometimes to myself.

I've heard and something thought myself that life is overrated, but I wish I can come back and make it all better.

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still on my mind_

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time _

I here without you I want to call you but I scared that you might have changed your number and yourself on me after I left.

Your smiling face is 24/7 on my mind I can never forget that sweet and innocent smile.

My head is about to explode with all the thoughts of you going through my head. And you even corrupt my dreams when I wish I could just forget you but I cant.

_I'm hear without you baby _

_But you're still with me in my dreams _

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

I'm hear without you in this would. And your always in my dreams. I wish I was there with you so we could have this beautiful starry night together but it will not be.

_Everything I know and anywhere I go _

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love _

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

Everything I know and any place that I go it get more and more harder to forget you since memories of you keep coming back to haunt me.

And when the last petal falls from the Sakura tree all the things we said in rage and the things we do are done and can't be undone.

_I'm hear without you baby _

_But you're still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time_

Being here in this city this town this planet without you makes my heart break into a million pieces.

It's been so lonely without you here with me. You will always and forever will be in my mind.

Your always in my dreams even if your happy, sad, angry or your just having fun your there.

_I'm hear without you baby _

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh_

I wish that you are here with me but you probably have moved on.

You will always stay within my head and in my dreams forever and ever, I hope that the same thing that is happening to me is happening to you.

And I remember that last night I had with you it was fun it was great and it will always be with me just like your face.

"I miss you Naruto. I wish that I never left you, I'm so sorry." I whispered into the night sky.

-x-

Me: Okay hi this is a one shot song fic I made before I went to bed it like 11:50 on a school night and I have to got to bed soon.

Nobody else is here since I'm up way to late and now my mum is screaming at me to turn my computer off and go to bed since I have the school swimming carnival tomorrow.

So this is a fic about Sasuke leaving Naruto and regretting what he had done, and he now just can't the blonde. But it might not be good since I did this when I was really tired but I think its good.

I didn't write any names until the end because there wasn't any place to put Sasuke and Naruto's names until the end but you only see Naruto there.

And for some reason I still keep talking and if you can tell it in Sasuke's POV. Ok I got to go bye. -x-

Written on the 10/02/10

put on 11/20/10

So really my swimming carnival is on today.


End file.
